


Grey Keller

by its_magic13



Series: Ace Week 2020 [6]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: All Asexuals Are Valid, Because yes, Gen, Grey Keller was the aro ace student you missed in Bedlam, In case you were wondering, Platonic Lunch Dates, This doesn’t really have a plot, this is late sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13
Summary: Bedlam, p. 65-66. “‘Oh,” said Never, taking a drink from his bottle of water. “Naw. Grey [Keller] is lovely and everything, and undeniably cute, but he isn’t interested in me... because from what I can tell, he’s not interested in anyone. Being interested in people is just not his thing.’”
Relationships: Never & Grey Keller friendship
Series: Ace Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982033
Kudos: 2





	Grey Keller

Grey Keller was a lot of things. He was reasonably good-looking, a basketball player (though not a very successful one, it has to be said), a good student, and single. One thing he was definitely  _not_ was interested in a relationship. Liking people like  _that_ was just not his thing, as Never had once put it. Never herself was awesome. He was funny, confident, and surprisingly caring once you got to know her- a combination some students apparently found quite attractive, romantically speaking. But not Grey. Never was a friend, a very good friend, but a friend nonetheless. And it didn’t bother either of them, which was nice.

_Never and Grey were sitting outside a restaurant, eating lunch. “This was fun,” Grey said around a mouthful of spaghetti. “We should do this again sometime.”_

_“We should,” Never agreed after a beat, reaching for a breadstick. “Your pick next time.”_

_“Something on your mind, Nev?” Grey asked. “You seem a little distracted.”_

_Never pushed hair out of his eyes. “One: Don’t call me Nev. Two: I am not distracted, I am thinking. Three: There are lots of things on my mind, most of them astonishingly clever.”_

_Grey laughed. “Are you thinking about anything in particular I should know about?”_

_“Yes, actually.” Never paused for dramatic effect. “Is this a date?”_

_Grey’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Um, no, I don’t think so. Not a romantic one, anyway.”_

_“Would you date me?” Never asked._

_“Are you saying you want to date me? Or are you asking if I want to date you?”_

_Never looked nowhere near as flustered as Grey felt, probably because he was the one asking the flustering question. “Both. I’d totally date you. Would you date me?”_

_ Grey took a deep breath. “No. I don’t like you.” He cringed at his wording. “I mean, I don’t like you like that. You’re an amazing person, and you’re one of my best friends, but I don’t  like like you. It’s not just you,” he added, rambling, but not quite knowing how or when to stop, “I’ve never had a crush or anything ever. I’m just not into people.” _

_“Not your thing, huh?” Never said, seemingly unfazed, which Grey gave him enormous credit for._

_“No. Not my thing.”_

_“Cool. Platonic lunch dates it is, then.”_

_Grey blinked. “That’s it?”_

_“What’s it?”_

_“No reaction? Just “cool”?”_

_“Well,” Never said, “I will admit I’m slightly disappointed, because I was basically just rejected, but that’s neither here nor there, and I bounce back quickly.”_

_“That you do,” Grey agreed, still stunned by how well the entire thing had gone._

“Earth to Grey,” Never said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry.”

Never chuckled. “You look a bit lost there.”

“Just thinking.” Grey shook his head. 

“About what?”

“About that time we got spaghetti at the corner place and you asked me if I’d date you.”

Never groaned. “God, will you ever get over that?”

“Never,” Grey said, and they both cracked up.

When their laught _er_ had subsided, Grey took a sip of soda and said, “Have you studied at all for Mr. Peccant’s test?”

Never snorted. “No. In case I haven’t made myself clear in recent weeks, it’s hard to have fabulous adventures and get fabulous grades.”

“We should start now, then.” Grey pulled a notebook from his bag. “Quiz me?”

“Nerd.”

“Hey!”

“Only a nerd brings their maths notebook on a lunch date.”

“Excuse you ,” Grey said in tones of mock offense, “this nerd has a better maths grade than you, so shut up.”

“You have a better maths grade because you’re a nerd.”

“I’m not a  total  nerd. I play basketball. Not well, though.”

“I rest my case.” Never sipped her at her soda with a smirk on her lips.

Grey grinned, twirling a French fry between two fingers. “Well, tomorrow we can talk again about if it’s better to be a nerd or have fabulous adventures.”

Never spat out her soda. “The test is  _tomorrow?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Happy (belated) Asexual Awareness Week 2020!


End file.
